Applekidjosh
Applekidjosh (who currently posts as AppleKidRose) is a weeaboo that first visited Board 8 during SpC2k5, and became a regular by the end of that contest. He is a big fan of Dance Dance Revolution and other rhythm games. He is a board hunter who enjoys taunting his rival KleenexTissue50. His ex-fiancèe is GamerPanda. He was GameFAQs married to UltimaterializerX for a few years, but has since moved on to the far superior and waaaay sexier Master Moltar He proposed to Gamerpanda on February 10, 2007; she said yes. They broke up in 2009. You can visit his Secret Board, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Visitors are welcome. It's dead these days, though. Also a member of the l33t pwnat00rz eliminat00rz. Doesn't remember a damn thing about it, though! More info about the rivalry: KleenexTissue50_vs._Applekidjosh On June 18, 2006, he made a topic on Board 8 called "I'm bored, so I will post with all of my alts." Eight of his accounts, including his main, got purgatory. 59 accounts were banned. All because of "flooding." As a result of this incident, CJayC added a provision about breaking the 2 posts per minute limit with multiple accounts into the Annotated Terms of Use. On December 1st, 2009, AKJ loaned an account to Sess who got banned quickly. As a result, many of AKJ's best accounts, including his main, were caught up in an axe. Josh has also received punishments for, among other things, yelling at Smurf to donate the money to charity he promised, posting 500 LUEshis in one topic, and, of course, posting in the 25 millionth topic. AKJ's Moderations is a page about his unlucky streaks. Alternate Accounts Applekidjosh is fascinated by the idea of having many alts. He started by making OrangeKidJosh, based on Earthbound just like his original name. Then he made TessaTestarossa, based on the anime Full Metal Panic. Then he had the bright idea of making the account HeiressDies. It was suspended after making its first topic on Board 8 (Rate my username!) and quickly banned for spoilers. Because of this, from August 05 to January 06 Applekidjosh and GamerPanda, who share a usermap, could not make alts. Finally the punishment ended and Applekidjosh has been making new Alt accounts. This is a current list. As of June 18, 2006, AKJ has lost the desire to own a massive collection of alts. At this point he'd rather take care of the accounts he has and make new ones only occasionally, when it seems important. PLEASE DO NOT UPDATE THIS. LET HIM TAKE CARE OF IT Given to others Login Info Lost Board 8 Retirement In October 2010, AKJ retired from Board 8 for good (for the 10th time). A transcript of his emotional goodbye speech can be found below. You'll always have a place in my heart, but I just don't have fun here anymore. It's a waste of time while here I am as a real adult that needs to focus on real issues. It's not the same place it was years ago, mostly because the board itself hasn't changed but I have. I can't get excited about contests anymore because I don't really play video games anymore. I can't just browse the board because I don't recognize 3/4 of the names these days. I can make topics for just my friends, and that's fun for awhile (P3P playthrough was great), but hell I'm friends with these guys on Facebook and whatnot so I might as well just keep in touch there. tl;dr, b8 sux, see ya in another life brotha This is where people say stuff about him Redtooth | Posted 4/12/2009 5:31:20 PM | message detail | filter | quote | #118 Well, this should be pretty easy. AKJ is an awesome user who seems to honestly see this place as just a way to pass some time enjoyably. While most users will say they're just here for fun, most still take things that happen here far too seriously. But he's just here, happy and fun. People try to "criticize" a lack of projects or something strange like that, but from what I see, he does plenty around here. Easy to talk to and always up for playing SC makes him a top-tier user in my mind. From what I've seen, AKJ seems to have "closened" the board and made it a generally better place. That and he's a cool dude to boot. easy 10/10 <3 AKJ - omegamanGXE AKJ is teh sexy beast. Lucky GP! - ad00 I hope things work out between you and Panda. - Saro See Also * Number One Fanboy * Applekidjosh's WWYD Journal * Applekidjosh's CYOA * Applekidjosh's Top Ten Subway Sandwiches * Applekidjosh's Yaoi Fanfiction * AKJ's Moderations Category:Users Category:Alt Whore